The mysterious mansion
by JMS135
Summary: Six months after the journey in the abandoned hotel, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, come across an abandoned house, that has been abandoned for 100 years, and it was said that there were ghosts in the house, will they make it through the night, (Sequel to 'The Mysterious Hotel'), EQUESTRIA GIRLS universe.


**Hello everyone, I am back with a new story, it has been three months since I last made a 'My Little Pony', and now here is one right here, this is my fifth MLP story, this one takes place in the 'Equestria Girls' universe, and it takes place six months after my first MLP story, 'the mysterious hotel', I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It has been six months since the incident in the hotel, since then the seven girls haven't gone through anymore incidents involving ghosts.

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are at the moment, at school, it was Friday afternoon, and in an hour from now the bell will ring, and school will be out for the weekend.

Rainbow Dash was at the soccer field, kicking some goals, then her soccer teammate Soarin came to her.

" Hey Rainbow Dash, how are things doing", said Soarin.

" Pretty cool", said Rainbow Dash.

" Any plans this weekend", said Soarin.

" Not really", said Rainbow Dash.

" Going to any more spooky hotels", said Soarin, referring to the hotel incident that Rainbow Dash told him, after she returned.

" That was six months ago, and you're still bringing that up", said Rainbow Dash.

" It wasn't even haunted, and you believed there was a ghost, if you want to see a real ghost, you should've checked out that old house", said Soarin.

" You mean the one that's abandoned, the one that was said about the owner going crazy after the death of his daughter", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yep, it is said there's a ghost lurking in that house, scary isn't it", said Soarin.

" I'm not scared of anything, I even doubt there's a ghost in there anyway", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well prove it that you're not scared, I bet $50, that if you stayed the night in that house, you'd run out screaming before the sun rises", said Soarin.

" You're on, I'll even bet $100, me and my friends will make it through the whole night in that house, with all seven of us in it", said Rainbow Dash.

" You're on", said Soarin.

And the two shook hands.

" So when are you going to go in there", said Soarin.

" How about tomorrow at five till seven AM Sunday", said Rainbow.

* * *

Once the bell rung and school was over, Rainbow Dash told everyone about the bet, even though they weren't happy with Rainbow Dash for including them in the bet, they agreed to help her, besides they couldn't talk her out of it, even if they tried.

It was now five in the afternoon the next day, and the sun was starting to set, and it was nearly night time, the seven girls walked towards the house, they were stunned by it, it had a four floors, including an attic and a basement, however, due to how long it's been abandoned, it looks so creepy, and dusty, and full of cobwebs.

" Why did you have to accept the bet Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

" It's just one night, what harm could it do", said Rainbow Dash.

" It does look a little spooky", said Fluttershy.

" Well this place was abandoned a century ago", said Sunset.

" I bet we'll see some ghooooosts", said Pinkie Pie in a spooky tone.

" Ghosts", said Fluttershy, a little frightened.

" There's no such thing as ghosts Pinkie", said Twilight.

" That's what you said last time when we went to that abandoned hotel six months ago", said Pinkie Pie.

" It was abandoned, but it didn't have ghosts, it was just some dumb legend, and what we came across was just a criminal who escaped from prison", said Twilight.

" Maybe there were ghosts but we didn't see them", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie, stop it", said Rarity.

" Sorry", said Pinkie Pie.

" This place is pretty dark, luckily we got some flashlights", said Sunset, she took out seven flashlights and gave one to each girl.

However, Applejack turned the switch of a nearby light, and the light was on.

" Huh, funny, this house has been abandoned for 100 years and the light's are still working, so maybe we don't need the flashlights", said Applejack, she then shrugged, " Oh well, if we're going to be here for the next 14 hours, what are we going to do".

" How about we play a game", said Pinkie Pie.

" Okay, sure, what do you want to play", said Applejack.

" Let's play charades", said Pinkie Pie.

" Alright, charades it is, who wants to go first", said Sunset.

" I will", said Rainbow Dash, she then began mimicking a camera.

" Film", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then held up all five fingers.

" Five words", said Fluttershy.

She holds one finger.

" First word", said Rarity.

And taps on her wrist once.

" One syllable", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash then made a crescent shape with her finger.

" Banana", said Pinkie Pie.

" Moon", said Twilight.

Rainbow then made a star shape.

" Star", said Fluttershy.

" Planet", said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash then points at her wrist.

" Time", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then mimics going to sleep.

" Sleep", said Sunset.

" Dream", said Fluttershy.

" Night", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash gives Twilight the thumbs up.

" Thumb", said Pinkie Pie.

" I think night is the first word", said Applejack.

" Oh, well, is the answer night of the living dead", said Pinkie Pie.

" Correct", said Rainbow Dash.

" Wow Pinkie, really impressive", said Sunset.

" Thanks, okay my turn", said Pinkie Pie, she mimics a camera.

" Film", said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie holds two fingers.

" Two words... first word, two syllables", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then imitates a small creature.

" Bug, Bugs's life", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

" Cockroach", said Rainbow Dash.

" Spider", said Sunset Shimmer.

" Beetle", said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie gave Fluttershy the thumbs up.

" Is it Beetle juice", said Fluttershy.

" Indeed it is Fluttershy", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Three hours go by, and they have 11 hours to go until sun rise, and they started to get bored of playing charades, so they played I spy, 20 questions, but they were still bored.

" Let's play a different game", said Rainbow Dash.

" How about hide and seek", said Pinkie Pie.

" Okay", said Sunset.

" I'll be it then, you all better start hiding", said Pinkie Pie, she covered her eyes and began counting.

" One, two, three, four...".

While Pinkie Pie is counting, the other six began to split up, Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Twilight went down the hall, while Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity ran up the stairs.

Rainbow Dash opened a door and found some stairs leading to the basement, she went down the basement, Twilight entered the study room and hid under the desk, and Sunset hid behind a lounge in the living room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Applejack went up the attic, Rarity hid in the bathroom and Fluttershy found a bedroom and went inside, and hid under the bed.

" Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine, one hundred, ready or not, here I come", shouted Pinkie Pie, she walked down the hall, and made her way to the kitchen.

" Anyone here", said Pinkie Pie, she went to the pantry and opened it.

" Ah, found you", said Pinkie Pie, she grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

" I wonder what's in the fridge", said Pinkie Pie, she opened the refrigerator.

" Oooh, cake, pudding, better not show Twilight this", said Pinkie Pie, she then grabbed a bottle of milk, and sat down on the table with the milk and cookies.

She poured some milk into a glass and took a drink from it, and took a bite of a cookie.

" What was I supposed to do again", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Another hour has gone by, and everyone who was hiding grew bored.

In the Lounge, Sunset Shimmer kept hidden behind the couch, she thought she heard Pinkie Pie and kept quiet so she wouldn't be found.

She then turned to see a portrait of a man in his late forties.

" That must be the guy who owned the place before it was abandoned", thought Sunset.

Suddenly the mans eyes turned directly to her, and she saw the move.

Sunset rubbed her eyes only to see the picture completely still.

" Did I just hallucinate", said Sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bathroom, Rarity kept quiet, in case Pinkie comes by, at first she doesn't hear anything, soon, after a few minutes she grew bored, she then turned to the mirror.

" I really need a makeover", said Rarity, she pulled out her makeup kit, and began working on her look.

Unknown the her, the bathtub behind her began to fill with water.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement, Rainbow Dash kept hidden underneath the stairs, after a few minutes and didn't hear Pinkie, she got up and decided to look around the basement.

It was dark and rusty, nothing was there except broken shelves, which were empty.

" Okay, now I'm starting to think myself, why did I make that bet", thought Rainbow Dash to herself.

* * *

In the study, Twilight sat under the desk, after a few minutes she began to go bored.

" Maybe Pinkie went upstairs", thought Twilight, she got out from under the desk, and looked at what was on it.

" What an untidy desk, hang on, what's this", said Twilight, she picked up a book, opened it, and read it, her eyes widened.

" I better show this to the others", said Twilight, as she went to the door and got out of the office.

She ran to the Kitchen to see Pinkie Pie sitting there still eating cookies.

" Pinkie, what are you doing", said Twilight.

" Oh, found you Twilight", said Pinkie Pie.

" Forget the game, we need to get everyone else here, I found something you might want to see", said Twilight.

* * *

In the bedroom,Fluttershy was hiding in the wardrobe, she kept quiet after she hears footsteps coming closer, it might be Pinkie, she went to the wardrobe and got in, she didn't hear anyone enter the room, so maybe Pinkie went past her.

" Maybe she went past me", said Fluttershy to herself.

" Who went past you", said a random voice, Fluttershy froze when she heard that.

" Who said that", said Fluttershy.

There was no response.

Slowly, Fluttershy picked up her flashlight, switched it on, and moved it to where the sound came from, there she saw a figure, of a girl, about the same age as her, however it was wearing an early 1900's style dress, and she froze in shock, there was a ghost standing right in front of her.

" Hello, I'm Hollie, what's your name", said the ghost.

But Fluttershy was unable to speak, her legs felt weak, and began to feel lightheaded, she felt like her head was spinning, her legs gave up and she collapsed, and her vision faded to black.

* * *

Twilight ran to the lounge room where she found Sunset Shimmer behind the couch.

" Emergency meeting", said Twilight.

" What happened", said Sunset.

" Let's find the others first and I'll explain then", said Twilight, they made their way to the hall again, just then, they saw gallons of water rushing down the stairs, and they heard a scream.

" MY HAIR'S WET, AND I JUST HAD AN APPOINTMENT AT THE BEAUTY SALON".

" That sounded like Rarity", said Twilight.

Twilight and Sunset ran up the stairs, and made their way to the bathroom, to see Pinkie Pie and Rarity, soaking wet.

" What happened", said Sunset.

" The bathtub was out of control, it was filling up with water, then the entire room was flooded, I opened the door and the water came rushing down", said Pinkie Pie.

" I saw the water", said Sunset.

" Me too", said Twilight.

Just then, Applejack approached them after leaving the attic.

" Everything alright, I heard a scream, and why are Pinkie Pie and Rarity wet", said Applejack.

" This house really is haunted, that tub was possessed to erupt", said Twilight.

" I did have a suspicious feeling it was haunted, I'll show you guys something", said Sunset.

She lead the other four down stairs to the living room, and she pointed at a portrait, it was a painting of a man in his late forties.

" I might be crazy, but I could have sworn, while we were still playing, I saw the eyes of the painting move", said Sunset.

" First the bath now the painting, I think we should get out of here", said Applejack.

" Well I'm not entirely sure about the painting, maybe I was just seeing things", said Sunset.

Pinkie Pie then stuck her face in front of the painting, and looked at it directly in the eye, nothing happened.

" He's not moving, maybe you are crazy Sunset", said Pinkie Pie, she moved to the side, only to see the mans eyes in the painting move.

" THE EYES, THEY MOVED, THE PICTURES ALIIIIIVVVEEE", shouted Pinkie Pie, the five shouted in Panic as they ran to the front door, and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

" Oh great, we're locked in", said Twilight.

" Now just how are we going to get out", said Rarity.

" We'll think of something, but I think we have a bigger problem", said Applejack, " Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy aren't with us".

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Fluttershy's eyes opened, and she looked around, she found herself still in the bedroom of the house, and she was on the bed, she looked to see the ghost, Hollie, looking at her.

" Are you okay, I hope you're not hurt", said Hollie.

" What happened", said Fluttershy, still a little bit dizzy.

" I introduced myself to you, and you fainted, I carried and place you on the bed while you were out, forgive me for scaring you", said Hollie.

" Oh my, are you a..", Fluttershy was cut of by Hollie.

" Yes, a ghost", said Hollie.

" Are you the girl who died here a hundred years ago", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, it was a really tragic day that day, I was 18 years old, and my life was taken away too soon, but I don't mind now, that was literally a hundred years ago, and I've accepted it since", said Hollie.

" So you have been in this haunted house for a whole century, and you haven't crossed over, why", said Fluttershy.

" I believe I have to do something first before I can cross over, I may be dead, but my soul isn't free yet", said Hollie.

" So you haven't been resting in peace for a century, and your soul is trapped here, you poor thing", said Fluttershy, feeling sad for Hollie.

" It's okay, I'm use to it now", said Hollie.

" Well, forgive me and my friends for invading your home, we have no business being here", said Fluttershy.

" No it's okay, I'm okay with that too, I was hoping to make some friends, even as a ghosts, but every time people come here and I show myself they run off", said Hollie.

" I could be your friend", said Fluttershy.

" Really", said Hollie.

" Sure, I'm okay with you now, you may be a ghost, but I don't find you terrifying", said Fluttershy.

" That's so sweet", said Hollie.

" Don't mind me asking but, the newspapers said you were killed, by a car accident, do you happen to know what happened, who was the person responsible for your demise", said Fluttershy.

" It was a my neighbor, Richard was his name, but we call him Rickie, I'm best friends with his daughter, Amy", said Hollie.

" Why would he do that", said Fluttershy.

" He didn't mean to, he was a really nice guy, and he did it by accident, none of us looked where we were going, well after I got hit, I was taken to the hospital, but I didn't make it, my father went crazy since, he took Rickie to court, prosecuting him for first degree murder, claiming it wasn't an accident, however he lost the case and Rickie was sent free, good for him, he doesn't deserve to be executed for something he didn't mean to do, he didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal, but my father was blind with rage to see that", said Hollie.

" What was your father's name", said Fluttershy.

" His name is Stan, and he was one of the greatest men in this town along with Rickie back then, before my demise", said Hollie.

" What happened after the trial", said Fluttershy.

" All I can do was watch in despair as he tried to bring me back from the dead", said Hollie.

" Wait, forgive me for asking, but did I hear you correctly", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, he tried to revive me, he had a book of spells, and there was a spell that can bring a soul of a deceased back from the afterlife, but it required a human body to switch souls with, and he kidnapped my best friend Amy, using her body for the ritual, however the spell failed and Amy died to the process, her soul was taken away, afterwards my father was arrested for murder, however, before they could begin the trial, he escaped and became a fugitive to the law, he hid in the house, and performed a different spell so the police or anyone can't disturb him, he even made a spell that can gave him immortality, he would stop at nothing until he brings me back", said Hollie.

" Even after a hundred years he's still trying to bring you back to life", said Fluttershy.

" And since there are now seven girls close to my age here, he could pick any one you to perform the next ritual", said Hollie.

" Oh my, so I guess I should leave then", said Fluttershy.

" If the front door is locked, that means he knows you're here, he puts a spell on that as well, so not even a missile can destroy it", said Hollie.

" Okay", said Fluttershy, she got out the door to the bedroom, ran down the hall, and down the stairs, there she meets the others, except Rainbow Dash.

" Fluttershy, darling, there you are", said Rarity.

" Where were you", said Applejack.

" I was hidden in the bedroom, we need to get out quickly", said Fluttershy.

" We can't, the door is locked", said Applejack.

" Locked, oh no, he knows", said Fluttershy.

" Darling, what is the matter", said Rarity.

" The one behind this whole mess is still at large, and he knows we're here", said Fluttershy.

" You mean the owner of the house, the father of that girl who died, he came back to life and is haunting the house", said Pinkie Pie.

" He wasn't dead in the first place, he made a spell that made him immortal, he must have gotten it from a book", said Fluttershy.

" You mean this one", said Twilight, holding the book she found in the study.

" Yes, and I am sure you know the story", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, I thought it was just a rumor, I wasn't actually expecting it to be true", said Twilight.

" So how do we get out, if he is controlling the house, how are we going to get him out of focus of controlling the door so we can escape", said Applejack.

" I'm sure there's a way out, but it might be a difficult one, anyways, where's Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy, knowing her old time multicolored hair friend is the only one absent.

" She didn't go up the stairs", said Twilight.

" I bet she's in the basement, that's the only place none of us went to", said Sunset

" Let's get going, if we do find a way out, we want all seven of us out", said Rarity.

" Yeah, that's what makes us a good team, we don't leave anyone behind", said Pinkie Pie.

They made their way to the basement, they stood by the door.

Applejack twisted the handle, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

" I think it's locked as well", said Applejack.

" Rainbow Dash you cheater", snapped Pinkie Pie.

" I'm not sure if she locked it Pinkie, I think the door is cursed as well hey Rainbow Dash, are you in there", said Sunset, knocking on the door.

" Yes, finally, your here, is Pinkie there", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yes she is, but we're not playing the game anymore, we need to find a way out of here", said Sunset.

" Okay, I'm on my way up", said Rainbow Dash, she went up the stairs and tried to open the door, but it won't budge.

" Okay, whoever's holding the handle, better let go", said Rainbow Dash.

" None of us are, we thought you were the one who locked it", said Sunset.

" I didn't", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah right, unlock it Rainbow Dash, we don't have time for this", said Applejack.

" I'm telling you guys, I didn't lock it", said Rainbow Dash.

" So maybe this is actually is cursed, just like the front door", said Rarity.

" What do you mean curse", said Rainbow Dash.

" We'll explain later, we got to get you out of here, there's got to be another way in the basement", said Twilight.

" I think I know a way", said Pinkie Pie.

" Really, well, show us quickly", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie led them to the kitchen, and they stood in front of the pantry.

Pinkie Pie opened the Pantry, and the others looked downward to see a trapdoor.

" That's a wine cellar, it carries creates of wine, I'm sure it's another way in the basement as well", said Pinkie Pie.

" Only one way to find out", said Applejack, she opened the trapdoor and inside was a ladder, she climbed down the ladder, Sunset followed, along with Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Once they reach the bottom they began to look around.

" Are you sure the basement and wine cellar are connected Pinkie", said Twilight.

" Nope", said Pinkie Pie.

" How about we move those boxes, we might find an opening behind them", said Rarity.

The six then began moving the boxes, starting with the ones at the top, and made their way to the ones at the bottom, soon, all have been moved, and all they see is nothing but a wall, and something else.

" Hey what's this", said Pinkie Pie, the moved to the wall, to see a small door.

" It's like a secret passage, like in those movies, especially the Daring Do ones, where she finds openings for secret tunnels, Rainbow Dash will definitely like this", said Sunset.

Pinkie Pie then opened the door, and inside was a dark tunnel.

" Should we check out what's at the other side", said Pinkie Pie.

" We might find Rainbow Dash, or something else", said Applejack.

" Only one way to find out", said Pinkie Pie, then got down and began to crawl her way into the tunnel.

" Be careful Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie crawl through the tunnel, the others just watched as she vanished from their sight.

" Will she be okay", said Fluttershy.

" I'm sure she will", said Sunset.

Just then, they heard a voice call out from the vent.

" I FOUND HER", it was Pinkie's voice.

" Told ya", said Sunset.

" Excellent job Pinkie Pie, now let's get out of here", said Applejack.

Once Pinkie Pie made it out back with the group, and with Rainbow Dash Behind, they climbed up the ladder, and got out of the cellar and out of the pantry.

Once they all out, they left the kitchen and ran back to the hall.

" Now, can someone tell me, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON", shouted Rainbow Dash.

" The house really is haunted", said Fluttershy.

" What, so all those rumors we're true, the ones claiming there are ghosts here, are you guys telling the truth or are you just lying to me", said Rainbow Dash.

" We're not lying, there are ghosts in this house, and I've seen one too", said Fluttershy.

" Wait what", said Rainbow Dash.

" You didn't tell us that", said Sunset.

" Yeah, sorry for keeping it a secret, I saw the ghost of the owner Stan's daughter, her name is Hollie, she told me everything, the entire truth about this place", said Fluttershy.

" What is happening", said Sunset.

" Well, you are aware of her death, an accidental car crash, and her father suing to driver, prosecuting him of first degree murder, even though it was really an accident, and how he lost his mind when he lost the case and kills the drivers daughter, well, the truth about that was, he was using the girl to transfer Hollie's soul in her body, however the ritual failed and the girl died because her soul left her body", said Fluttershy.

" So the man is a ghost too", said Rainbow Dash.

" No, he made himself immortal, and will stop at nothing until he get's her daughter back, he might capture and perform the ritual on one of us", said Fluttershy.

" How was he able to do all that, he did those spells a hundred years ago, and we discovered magic over a year ago", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't think this is Equestrian Magic Rainbow Dash", said Sunset.

" Then what kind of magic is it", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't know", said Sunset.

" Hollie said the spells came from a book, that is still somewhere in this house", said Fluttershy.

" You mean this book", said Twilight, showing a book.

" I think that's it, maybe we can use it to help us, if there is a spell keeping the door closed, there must be a counter-spell as well", said Fluttershy.

" I'll check", said Twilight, she then read through the book, hoping to find the counter spells, then she turned to Fluttershy.

" I can't find any counter spells, can I can see torn bits, as if some of the pages have been ripped out", said Twilight.

" Don't you think maybe this guy tore the pages of the counter spells, so we wouldn't find them", said Sunset.

" He is immortal, and he must've believed that someone would stop him by reading the spells, so he tears them out so they won't be read, besides, even if we have the spells, we don't have the gem", said Twilight.

" Gem", said Sunset.

Twilight turned to a page, showing a picture of a stone size of a baseball, and is bright ruby colored.

" This crystal they call 'the devil's heart', is the only stone that can control these spells, so as long as you have that stone, you can cast any spell on the book, and I am also guessing he has the gem too", said Twilight.

" And even if we get the gem off him, we still have no counter spell, there are two things we need to get us out of here, and we don't even have them", said Rainbow Dash, "And how did he get them anyway, is he like an archaeologist or something".

" No, I think he's an architect, besides, how he got them is beyond me, but have you seen those museums that show spiritual stuff, maybe he came across one that had the book and stone and stole them", said Sunset.

" I'm guessing that since, he's been here for a hundred years, and has studying these spells, he doesn't need the book anymore", said Twilight.

" Well we do", said Rainbow Dash.

" Even if the pages for the spells we need are torn off the book", said Rarity.

" Maybe Hollie knows the counter spell", said Fluttershy.

" Hang on, if your new ghost friend is the daughter of the psychopath keeping us in here, and he's trying to bring her back to life, if you can see her why can't he, otherwise she would have snapped him out of it ages ago", said Rainbow Dash.

" Now that you think about it, I should ask, well then again, maybe she couldn't, I mean if she could she would have done it by now, but I wonder what's getting in her way", said Fluttershy.

She then ran back up the stairs with her friends close behind, and once she got to the bedroom door, she opened it, and went in, there she saw Hollie sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window.

" Hollie", Fluttershy called out.

Hollie turned around to face Fluttershy.

" Oh hey Fluttershy, was it too late", said Hollie.

" Yeah, we're trapped, actually, I came to ask you something", said Fluttershy.

" Sure", said Hollie.

" You said you were okay with being you know, deceased, but your father is trying to bring him back, for a century now, if you can talk to me, why can't you talk to him", said Fluttershy.

" That's the thing, I can't, he can't see me", said Hollie.

" Hang on, if we can see you, how come he can't", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't know either, every time I approach him, he goes past me like I'm not there, I think it's because of one of the spells he performed, he may not have been successful bring me back to life, but he is great with keeping me from crossing over to the afterlife", said Hollie.

" So that's why you're still here", said Rarity.

" But what does that have to do with him not seeing you", said Applejack.

" I have a theory that him not seeing me is an affect of the spell, he can't see me directly after he makes sure I don't cross over, he is the only one who can't because he's the one who performed the spell, that's why he moved to the next spell, and that's possess my soul in a new body, so you guys better watch yourselves, he'll come after one of you, and perform the ritual on you, and my best friend Amy was the first victim, he performed the ritual on her, and it failed, and she passed on in the process", said Hollie.

" I am sure you also know, he's been using a rare stone that is what makes the spells happen, will he still be useless on the spells without it", said Sunset.

" As long as you have the stone it can respond and perform the spells you cast, he never leaves without it", said Hollie.

" What if it was destroyed", said Rainbow Dash.

" I have no idea, but it could break the spells", said Hollie.

" The stone is evil, it's piratically a curse, and it's what's keeping us in here, so, is everyone on the same page, find the stone and destroy it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, so where do we find the stone", said Rarity.

" It's with my father, he never leaves without it, if we find him, we find the stone, but finding him is difficult, and trying to take the stone off him isn't any better", said Hollie.

" So we have to attack him by surprise", said Twilight.

" Don't count on it, he'll know, he's not even predicting the future and he's practically prepared for anything", said Hollie.

" Where is he anyway, if we find him, we find the stone", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, you did say he never leaves without it", said Applejack.

" He's in the basement, there is a room in there where he performs the spells", said Hollie.

" But it's locked, and I was locked in as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" He locked you in and the others out so he can capture and perform the ritual on you and the others can't stop him", said Hollie.

" But what about the wine cellar in the pantry in the kitchen, that links to the basement", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm sure that's locked too", said Hollie.

" But hang on, why didn't he lock the wine cellar before we came in to rescue Rainbow Dash, if he locked the basement door, wine not... I mean, why not the wine cellar", said Pinkie Pie.

" Or the door connecting the cellar and basement", said Applejack.

" How much of a coincidence will it be, that he only just knew about the wine cellar, or forgot about it", said Twilight.

" How would he not know about it, this is his house, he should know every nook and cranny by now I bet he even knew about the secret passage linking the wine cellar and basement together", said Applejack.

" But he might have forgotten, I mean, he was so focused on these spells, he might have less focus on the little things, like the wine cellar, either way, they're both locked, so we can't get in", said Hollie.

" Well since we can't get in, how is he going to get us, he'll have to open the door at some point to let one of us in", said Rainbow Dash.

" If it's going to be that way, then you might as well get use to staying here forever, he isn't going to let you out", said Hollie.

Pinkie Pie then thought of something.

" I have an idea, don't follow me", said Pinkie Pie, she made her way out the bedroom door, and headed down the stairs.

" What is she up to", said Applejack.

The others shrugged, and waited.

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie, she reached the basement alone, she twisted the handle and it opened, she entered the basement and it closed.

The other six heard the basement door open and close.

" Oh no, Pinkie's in the basement", said Fluttershy.

" What in the hay is she up to", said Applejack.

They ran out the bedroom, and down the hall, down the stairs, and they reached the basement door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

" Is she seriously out of her mind, she could get killed", said Applejack.

" I hope she knows what she's doing", said Sunset.

* * *

In the basement, Pinkie Pie walked down the stairs, and she went through some shelves, then she turned to the small ledge.

" There's the wine cellar", said Pinkie Pie, she continued walking.

She stopped walking after she came across another door.

" There it is, this must be it, this must be where he does the spells", said Pinkie Pie, she opened the door, and entered the room, there she sees a bed.

" This must be where he lays the body on, to perform the ritual", said Pinkie Pie.

Then a man appeared in front of her, closing the door and locking it.

" I see we have another body to perform the spell", said the man, Pinkie looked at the man, he has red eyes, and she sees something around his neck, it was the stone.

" It's you, you're the one keeping us in here, Stan is your name is it", said Pinkie Pie.

" No time for talking, assume the position", said Stan, demanding Pinkie Pie to lay down on the bed.

" Never", said Pinkie Pie.

" Unless you want your friends to suffer, you'll do what I say", said Stan.

And that is where Pinkie Pie took her plan into action.

She began to blow a bubble, as it turns out, she had strawberry flavored bubble gum in her mouth, and it is forming a pink bubble.

" What are you doing, stop", said Stan.

The bubble was growing, and then when it touched Stan it exploded, and confetti landed onto him.

While he was distracted, Pinkie Pie grabbed the key and the stone off him, and unlocked the door, and ran out.

However she stopped and froze, and suddenly, her eyes began to turn red, she grinned eviliy and reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bag of gummy bears, and placed them on the floor.

" I command you to grow, and awaken", said Pinkie Pie, and then an aura fell out of the stone and struck onto the gummy bears.

Then they begin to grow, and grow, then growing after reaching six feet.

" Now, attack", shouted Pinkie Pie, the gummy bears walked to the stairs and began to go up them.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sunset was looking through the keyhole of the basement.

" I hope Pinkie knows what she's doing", said Rarity.

" Relax, I'm sure she'll be back up soon, I'm sure she'll be back up any second now", said Rainbow Dash.

" I can't see her, but I can see something coming up the stai... Oh god, everybody, run", said Sunset.

" Why", said Applejack.

Just then the door burst open, and the gummy bears left the basement, and made their way towards the girls.

" That's why", said Sunset.

" What's happening", said Twilight.

Just then, Pinkie Pie got out of the basement chuckling evilly.

" What's wrong with you Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy looked to see the stone in Pinkie Pie's hand.

" She's got the stone, I think I know what's been happening, the stone corrupts anyone who holds it", said Fluttershy.

" So we need to get it off her", said Rainbow Dash.

" I got this", said Applejack, she grabbed onto some rope, and lassoed it on Pinkie Pie's hand, she dropped the stone, and Applejack grabbed it before Pinkie Pie could.

Big mistake.

Pinkie Pie's eyes turn back to normal and she collapses, as for Applejack, her eyes turn dark red.

" Oh great, is this how it's going to continue, every time we take the stone off someone, someone else gets possessed by it", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, they heard what sounded like a rumble upstairs, they look to see, a flood of apples rumbling down.

" Brace yourselves", said Sunset, then they were all surrounded by thousands of apples.

After swimming up to the surface of the flood of apples, Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy popped out.

" Where's Pinkie and Applejack", said Sunset.

" Pinkie's still unconscious, and Applejack..", Rainbow Dash then sees Applejack running up the stairs.

" Quick, after her", said Rainbow Dash, she swam to the stairs.

" What about Pin...", Fluttershy was cut off when a familiar pink figure popped out of the Apples.

" Did we save the day yet", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, Applejack has the stone", said Fluttershy.

Soon, Rainbow got out of the Apple flood and made it to the stairs, followed by Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Once they were at the top, they spot a watermelon flying right at them.

" INCOMING", shouted Pinkie Pie, everyone ducked and the watermelon flew right past them and splatted on the stairs.

" What the heck Applejack, that could've taken someone's head off", said Rainbow Dash.

" We need to get that off her, she'll snap out of it once she's no longer holding it", said Sunset.

Before they could moved, Applejack pointed the stone at them.

" Take one more step and I'll let you have it", Applejack.

" Okay", said Pinkie Pie, about to move forward when Twilight stopped her.

" She's not talking about the stone Pinkie", said Twilight.

However, Applejack stumbled and fell, and the stone fell out of her hands.

" Alright, nobody touch the stone", said Sunset.

" We need to destroy but how", said Twilight.

" Simple, smash it with something", said Rainbow Dash.

" But what can we use, I can't find anything", said Sunset.

" Maybe some tools in the basement", said Pinkie Pie.

" Okay then, I'll get it, nobody better touch this until I get back", said Rainbow Dash.

She ran down the stairs, to the basement, she reached the shelves to grab a hammer., she ran back out only to see Stan walking towards her.

" What are you doing here, what's going on", he said.

" Stay back", said Rainbow Dash.

" You have weird clothes", said Stan.

" It's the twenty-first century genius", said Rainbow Dash.

" Rainbow Dash, what's going on", said Sunset.

" This psychopath is trying to attack me again, obviously to get the stone back", said Rainbow Dash.

" What", said Sunset, soon, she, followed by Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy, ran down to the basement to see Rainbow Dash and Stan.

" I don't think he's crazy", said Fluttershy.

" What's happening, what are you talking about", said Stan.

" Stan, what decade do you think this is", said Fluttershy.

" It's the 1910's of course", said Stan.

" Nope, it's the 2010's decade, we are 100 years away from your time", said Fluttershy.

" What happened", said Stan.

" Do you remember the incident about your daughter, Hollie, dying from a car crash, you tried to prosecute the driver, but lost the case, what happened after", said Fluttershy.

" All I could remember after was going to a tavern, and spent all night there drinking, couldn't remember remember anything after", said Stan.

" I think you were intoxicated afterwards, and on your way home while you were intoxicated, you broke into a spiritual museum, and stole two objects, a book and a stone, that stone possessed you into causing evil, it was the stone that made you sacrificed Hollie's friend to try and bring her back", said Fluttershy.

" Hang on, how am I still here then", said Stan.

" The stone made you immortal, and it made you keep Hollies soul here so she wouldn't crossover", said Fluttershy.

" My daughter's here", said Stan.

" For a whole century, she has been a ghost wondering around the whole house", said Rarity.

" Where is she", said Stan.

" Right here", said a voice behind the girls, they turned to see Hollie, looking at Stan.

" Hollie", said Stan.

" Hey Dad", said Hollie.

Stan walked up the stairs, and then, he wrapped his arms around her.

" It's been so long", said Stan, hugging her daughter.

" I know, I missed you", said Hollie, tears were coming out of her eyes.

" So you've been here for a hundred years, and haven't left", said Stan.

" Yes, and neither have you", said Hollie.

" If only I wasn't drunk, then I wouldn't have taken that stone and get possessed by it", said Stan.

" It's okay, the stone will be taken care of", said Hollie.

" So, if the stone is destroyed, will all of the spells that was cast from it be expire", said Applejack.

" Yes, which means the house won't be haunted anymore, Hollie will finally crossover in the afterlife, and Stan, you'll lose your immortality, so I think that'll mean you'll be about 145 years old, you might, you know, die", said Sunset.

" I don't care, as long as I could be with my daughter again, I just hope I could be forgiven for what I have done", said Stan.

" I forgive you dad, and I know so would Amy and Rickie, by now, I'm sure they would understand it wasn't you, but it was a stone possessing you to do what was done", said Hollie.

" So let's get started", said Rarity.

" Where's Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, Balloons began to float around the house, and then they exploded, and spiders, scorpions, worms, cockroaches, and bats fell out and surrounded them.

Rarity screamed as the worms and cockroaches surrounded her hair and she fainted, Stan caught her so she would fall down the stairs.

" Go away vampire fruit bats", said Applejack.

Then Pinkie Pie stood before them, levitating in the air, holding a bunch of balloons.

" YOU'LL FLOAT TOO", she shouted, and threw the balloon at them as they burst, and more bugs surround them.

" I thought I told you guys not to touch it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well, here we go again", said Applejack, she grabbed her rope, and once again lassoed it to Pinkie Pie's hand, and she dropped the stone and it landed in front of Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, destroy it", said Rainbow Dash, giving Fluttershy the hammer.

" Hollie, if I destroy it, that means I won't see you again, you have been a really great friend", said Fluttershy, looking at Hollie.

" It's okay Fluttershy, you have been the first friend I have had in a hundred years, and the best, but my time here has come, but don't be sad, you still have your friends, and you also have a whole life ahead of you, one day once your time comes, we'll see each other again, until then, live your life, you only live once", said Hollie.

" Goodbye Hollie, I'll never forget you", said Fluttershy, she then wrapped her arms around Hollie.

" Goodbye Fluttershy, you have been an amazing friend", said Hollie.

Fluttershy then took a deep breath, raised her arm holding the hammer, and swung it down on the stone, shattering it into pieces.

" Goodbye everyone, thank you", said Hollie, wrapping her arms around Stan before they both began to disappear.

" Wait, now that you guys are gone, what's going to happen to the house", shouted Rainbow Dash.

" Do whatever you want, the house doesn't matter to us anymore", said Stan, and the seven girls watched as the two ghost vanished in front of their eyes.

" So, how unexpected, so the rumors are no longer true, and the house is no longer haunted, and no ghosts, so do we tell everyone in town the truth, or what", said Twilight.

" This place is too good to be taken down", said Rarity.

" Maybe someone will rebuild it, repair it, like it's a new house, better than having the entire thing destroyed, if Filthy Rich claimed this property, he'll destroy the house, and replace it with a Casino", said Applejack.

" So we're going to keep this between us, or is there anyone related to the family of the house", said Pinkie Pie.

" We could tell the real estates, they'll keep the house, and repair it and sell it to a new family", said Fluttershy.

" We could do that, Stan said the house doesn't matter to him anymore", said Sunset.

" I don't care what happens, now that we've taken care of a ghost problem, I can go home and get some rest", said Rainbow Dash, about to leave when Applejack stopped her.

" Wait Rainbow Dash, did you forget about the bet, if you leave the house you lose", said Applejack.

" Oh yeah I forgot, how long have we got", said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack checked her watch.

" 8 hours", said Applejack.

" Well this is going to be a boring night", said Rainbow Dash.

" Anyone up for hide and seek, wanna continue where we left off", said Pinkie Pie.

So, six of the seven girls scattered and began hiding, and Pinkie Pie began counting, they have spent almost the whole night playing hide and seek, and more games, then they fell asleep, they woke up the next morning and left, and Rainbow Dash won the bet.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Well, how was that, another story done, I hope you enjoyed this one, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
